


Где зарождаются снежинки

by TedTheFat



Category: DCU (Comics), Earth 2 (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 11:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20081749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedTheFat/pseuds/TedTheFat
Summary: Когда-то давно, еще до Войны, у Алана с Сэмом была небольшая традиция.





	Где зарождаются снежинки

**Author's Note:**

  * For [daggerpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerpen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where the Snowflakes Were Born](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2691644) by [daggerpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerpen/pseuds/daggerpen). 

> My greatest apologies to @daggerpen who gave me permission to translate their amazing work in 2018. I published it in russian on our WTF-2018 event but totally forgotten to do the same here.

“Мне нравилось смотреть на небо, пытаясь рассмотреть, где зарождаются снежинки. Я мог заниматься этим часами. Ладно, минутами. Но лучшей частью всегда было ожидание.» © кто-то  
___

Когда-то давно, до того, как все покатилось к чертям, у них была эта традиция.

Мелочь, на самом-то деле. Ничего серьезного. Но каждый год, неважно, насколько рано или поздно, стоило снегу впервые выпасть на город в то время, что они были там вместе, они выходили в парк и просто... смотрели.

В самый первый раз это была идея Сэма, как ни странно. Он искренне ненавидел мороз, но по какой-то причине всегда был очарован снегом. Мог наблюдать за ним часами, казалось — за траекторией медленно дрейфующих в воздухе снежинок, разбросанных по ветряным течениям и вихрям. И потому, каждый год с тех пор, как они начали встречаться, без единой промашки, Алан выкатывался на мороз, и они двое проводили часы, просто слоняясь под снегопадом.

Война обошлась с Парком Робинсона немилостиво. Война обошлась немилостиво с Готэмом в принципе, оставив немногие нетронутые секции некогда великого города совершенно заброшенными. Алан подавил дрожь, коснувшись сожженного, изъеденного грунта; кольцо едва ли не рыдало над обгоревшими и иссохшими останками пышной листвы.

Почему-то, он точно знал, что найдет его здесь.

Это все еще казалось Алану странным, видеть его таким. Мутной, бестелесной формой Аватара Белого, источающей ленты тумана, клубящиеся вокруг фигуры Сэма Зао. С пропадающими в сплетении потоков снежинками.

Алан медленно приблизился к нему, бессловно воспарив рядом.

— Алан Скотт, — признал его Сэм, не отрывая взгляда от неба над ними. Обжигая формальностью. Впрочем, как обычно.

— Сэм, — откликнулся он. Тоже как обычно. Он смотрел в молчании, наблюдая, как взгляд Сэма отслеживает путь снежных хлопьев в воздухе.

— Это... занимательно, — медленно ответил Сэм. Он протянул руку, и вихрь ветра захватил хрупкие кристаллы.

Они провели несколько часов, созерцая в полной тишине, пока снегопад наконец не прекратился.

— Похоже, это все, — сказал Алан.

Сэм покачал головой.

— Вьюга только что прошла мимо нас, — он начал было уплывать вдаль, но остановился, оглядываясь назад на Алана.

Ожидая, полетит ли он следом.

И Алан вдруг перестал чувствовать холод. Настороженно, он полетел вслед за Сэмом, не смея даже вытянуть руку вперед.

— Тогда давай ее нагоним.

И они полетели.


End file.
